In Secret
by sladesagent
Summary: A Slade/Robin fan fic in which Slade and Robin realize a sexual attraction between one an other. Robin soon learns he has a talent for lying when he realizes he has to keep this secret, but will the pressure be too much for him? My third fan fic
1. In secret

(Alright, this is the LAST one, I swear. No more deleting after this, I promise. Okay, I was getting board with the previous stories, they were too … out of character. So, last one I swear.)

*

*

Robin felt his heart pounding in his chest, sweat dripping from his face, adrenalin spread through his system by his pounding heart. He only fought this hard when facing Slade. They were energized, focused, and enjoyed the opportunity to face their old opponent again. They were athletes after all.

Slade was a little surprised at how well Robin was doing. He'd even placed a few hits, that weather he himself knew it or not, drew some blood. It had been quite a while since Slade had seen his own blood; it was rather nostalgic. _That's my boy._ He chuckled to himself as he began to put forth perhaps the most effort he's ever had to against Robin. _He's getting better._

"Well done" Slade wiped away a few drops of blood that had dripped from his cracked metallic helmet "but you're beginning to tire, while I have energy to spare."

"Just tired of standing around _talking_" Robin growled, trying to sound less out of breath than he actually was. Fighting Slade was frustrating as it was exhilarating. Although Robin didn't want to admit it, he got a thrill from their encounters. Slade was always, to say the least, challenging. There was never a dull moment. Slade kept him on his toes, but Robin always exceeded expectations. Tonight, at least to his knowledge, would be no different.

They were both watching each other more intently than usual, paying closer attention to every detail; the speed at which each other's chests rose and fell, the slightest hints of expression, and ofcourse, each other's movements.

Robin threw himself behind another swing, which Slade swiftly blocked, grabbing Robin's thin wrist and using the force of the blow to render him on his back, slamming him hard against the linoleum tile. The blow knocked the breath right out of him.

Slade seized the opportunity and pinned him still, holding each of his wrists to the linoleum floor. He didn't intend to hurt him, he never did. He'd just wanted to restrain him, to keep him from foiling his plans. This one he'd thought-out quite cleverly. After all, Robin wasn't the only one who's skills had improved. Robin's friends would never be able to figure this out without him, they needed him, and Slade was counting on it.

Robin struggled in vain against Slade's firm grip on his wrists. He was getting rather agitated. "Let me _go!_" He managed to knee Slade in his side, knocking him off balance a bit. Slade, then quickly pinned his legs down as well with his knees. The position was awkward to say the least.

Robin began to struggle again at the cruel way Slade had pinned him under his weight. He was going to have bruises on his thighs from Slade's knees the next morning. Although he knew he hadn't a chance at getting free, he continued to struggle against Slade's weight.

Suddenly, to both their surprise, during all the struggling, Robin had accidentally brushed up against Slade in a place that had become rather _firm_ due to the adrenalin. To Robin's surprise, he'd had the same problem.

Robin quickly darted his gaze away from Slade, hoping he hadn't noticed, but to Robin's surprise Slade pressed himself downward into contact with him again. Robin jolted at the twinge in his groin and instinctively brushed himself against the contact. Slade tightened his grip on Robin's thin wrists and responded by doing the same, perhaps himself, completely on instinct, but after he'd done it once, he failed to stop. Robin could feel a sudden wave of heat surge through him, barely even realizing what was going on. He'd forgotten about the mission, forgotten about his friends, about fighting, the only thing he could think of was how damn _good _it felt. Robin's tense body relaxed as he laid back, enjoying the pleasant sensations of the friction created by the continuous dry humping.

Suddenly, Robin was snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of Slade unclasping the plastic utility belt that circled his hips. "n-no" His breathing was still erratic from moments before.

"Quiet" Robin heard something in Slade's voice that had never been there before. It sounded like a mix of aggression and impatient, almost uncontrollable _lust_. The thought sent another wave of hormones over Robin as the belt was removed and tossed several feet aside.

Robin made a slight gasp as Slade grabbed at his dark green pants. "… ah …" he closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. He could feel his entire body fill with heat as Slade unbuttoned and drew down the zipper of his pants. He let out another gasp as Slade reached in his pants to retrieve that most intimately sensitive piece of anatomy. Slade teased him for a while, enjoying the way Robin squirmed, before becoming impatient himself. He began wrestling with the boy's pants, and in a fit of frustration and impatience, ripped them off.

Robin let out a light groan in frustration at the lack of sensation as Slade let go of him. Slade chuckled to himself at the thought of Robin being so desperate … well; he was a _teenager_ after all. Slade himself remembered struggling with his hormones at that age. Slade quickly began unbuckling and unzipping himself. Robin looked down at found himself once again …_ outmatched_ by Slade. He wasn't sure if he should run, scream, or send in a picture to National Geographic.

"Brace yourself, Robin"

When he realized what Slade was attempting to do, he was immediately filled with panic. He tried desperately to struggle away, but he was mercilessly pinned. "Please, _no!_"

Slade didn't even consider stopping, he'd already gone this far, and he wasn't leaving this without a little _release._ He forced Robin's legs apart a little farther. … He hadn't any idea how he was going to do this without any sort of lubrication. He was ill prepared. Why shouldn't he be? The thought of _fucking_ Robin certainly never crossed his mind. … However; he did _like_ the idea.

Robin squirmed and struggled as he felt the end of Slade's … for lack of a better word, _enormous_ member was pressed against his entrance. It felt like it was on fire, it was so hot, and for some reason, that thought turned Robin on. Suddenly, and without warning, Slade began trying to press himself into him. Robin let out a shriek at the pain. He could feel warm tears welling up inside his eyes as he looked down and to his dismay Slade hadn't even gotten in past the _tip._

"_**Relax**_, Robin" His voice sounded frustrated. He was almost growling at him.

"I … _**can't!**_" Robin cried out as Slade continued to shove more of himself into him. Robin let out another helpless scream, and could feel his arousal dying down. "Please, Slade! N-no _more_"

Slade, more out of the realization that this would be impossible then out of mercy, reluctantly pulled himself out. Immediately afterwards he dismounted and knelt next to Robin, pulling him forward by his hair onto his hands and knees. "Unless you want me to force you into your previous predicament …" his speech sounded rushed and aggressive "I suggest you get _started_." Slade pulled Robin by his hair to his hard errection.

Robin was surprised at the hard, rather _large_ object thrusted towards him. He wasn't quite sure where to start. … It wasn't that he was afraid or disgusted, though had he not been aroused himself he probably would have been. … It was that it was so … _big._

Realizing quickly Robin's dilemma, Slade chuckled to himself. "Too much for you to _handle_, Robin?" he trailed a hand down Robin's taught stomach down to his arousal.

Robin let out a slight gasp as he reluctantly answered "n-no."

"Then get _on_ with it already"

Obediently, Robin widened his mouth and slowly pulled it inside. "mmMmm"

Slade's hand tightened on him. "Good boy" he began stroking rhythmically "but don't just sit there. Use your tongue."

Robin did as instructed, and was promptly rewarded for it; Slade's touch getting tighter, and faster. "Mmm" Robin let out a few muffled moans at the stroking. He'd never experienced this kind of stimulation before. Not only was he a virgin, but Robin had never allowed himself the release that his teenaged body craved.

Robin soon found himself nearing his arrival, speeding up his pace on Slade, running his tongue over the tip and bobbing his head for good measure. Robin felt himself getting hotter by the second, moving in rhythm with Slade's strokes. He let out what appeared to be a loud muffled groan as he climaxed. He immediately pulled away from Slade and fell back. He wasn't about to suck _Slade_ off.

"Robin" Slade warned, "Need I remind you of what will happen if you refuse to _comply?_"

Robin spoke, panting between words "Go to …_ hell._"

"I don't much care for the _**tone**_ you're taking with me, boy" Slade sounded a combination of amused and enraged "you're not in a_**position**_ to refuse."

Robin could see by the way Slade eyed him that this was far from an empty threat. … It's not like he was left with a _choice._ "… Fine" he leaned forward and took Slade back into his mouth, picking up where he'd left off, trying to speed things along.

"_Slowly_" Slade urged, grabbing Robin by his hair, moving him in a circular motion.

Frustrated with how agonizingly slowly things were going Robin pulled away. "What's in it for _me?_"

"I'll call off the attack" Slade was growing more impatient.

"Do it _now_ or no deal."

Without hesitation, Slade reached down to his belt and called off his drones, then swiftly grabbed Robin by his hair and forced himself into his mouth.

"MMMF!" Robin sounded as though he was trying to yell something at him. Slade had little interest in what was coming _out_ of his mouth at the moment.

Slade, still gripping Robin's ebony hair tightly, tilted his head back, and forced more of himself down the boy's throat. Robin struggled, trying desperately to breathe, which seemed to arouse Slade _more_. He let out a groan and cruelly thrust himself farther down the boy's throat. Robin began to struggle animalistically to free himself from the painful, large, throbbing mass that was brutishly blocking his airway. Most of his fighting was out of instinct, due to the fact that Slade was _choking_ him. The vibrations sent from the struggling, as well as the mental factor of seeing Robin choking on his cock became too much for Slade, and he let out a low groan as he came.

Robin was disgusted to find himself with a mouth-full of a hot, sticky, milky substance, with an awful, bitter, salty taste.

"Swallow it"

Robin shuddered at the thought and got ready to spit it out, but before he could do so Slade covered his mouth and nose, inhibiting him from breathing until he swallowed. Robin felt himself gag the first time he tried to force it down, but eventually he'd swallowed all of it and let out a gasp as Slade released him from his grip.

Slade stayed for a moment to catch his breath and make himself decent before he left. Robin tried to force himself after him, but he was left weakened from the experience. He could barely get his legs to close enough to put his torn pants back on, which was in itself a chore. He decided he wouldn't let Slade get away with what he'd done.

Robin made certain that he'd made it back to the tower before his team did, holding his torn pants up, looking down at the white stains on his red shirt from the semen that had fallen out of his mouth. He was disgusted with it … disgusted with _himself._ It was evidence of their encounter.

He'd get rid of the uniform, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. He had one thing on his mind, a _**shower.**_ He felt filthy. How could he have let Slade _use_ him in such a way? He was disgusted with himself.

He turned on the hot water and let it run for a minute while he undressed. Pulling those sweat and semen-soaked clothes off of him nearly triggered his gag reflex. Seeing himself in the mirror provided added humiliation. He could see the bruises on his wrists and thighs from when he was pinned … and ofcourse … the blood from when Slade had tried to penetrate him.

He sat at the edge of the shower for a minute, adjusting the water temperature until it was hot, but not to the point of scalding … though he felt like he needed to _burn_ away some of the filth, he wasn't going to do so at his own expense. The hot water felt heavenly upon his skin. He enjoyed the sensation of the water running through his hair, then down and off his body, washing away the sweat, blood, and semen from his body. For him, this wasn't just a shower, it was a baptism. It felt purifying. The water seemed to wash away all the disgust, shame, and regret. Even if only for a moment, he could forget, and wash his mind clear.

The relief was short-lived. Even with the warmth and comfort of his body being clean, his mind began to drift back to that scene. … He began to replay it, over and over, like a broken record … of how Slade had used him … taken advantage of him … _seduced_ him. It was at that point he'd realized the effects his thoughts were having over his body. He looked down and saw that he'd become aroused yet again. …_ You've got to be __**kidding.**_

*

*

(Hurray for new fan fic! Keep in mind, this is the third Sladin fic I've done (I've scrapped the other two 'cause I got board with the story line … plus I never took the time to re-read them before I posted them.) I like this one best, Robin's not some weak victim, and more of the struggles are in his mind … plus, there are too many Slade/Robin rape scenes. Slade seems too calculating to be a rapist. He wouldn't have to, he'd just manipulate Robin into doing what he wanted ... but I digress. I'd love to get your opinion on this one (I probably rushed things, but I made sure to save room for all the good stuff to be in the next few chapters.))


	2. Terms and Conditions

(Hey, just here to break up the story and make you read up here for a second. See! You're still reading here! I'm wasting valuable time that could be used reading Sladin sex scenes. XP)

*

*

After his shower Robin tried desperately to block the mental images from his mind … to concentrate on something, anything that wasn't … _that._ He checked the time on his communicator and decided he had about fifteen minutes before they got back. He began to wonder if that would be enough time for him to relieve himself.

"Wait" He was immediately snapped back after the realization of what he was thinking about. _I shouldn't even be __**thinking**__ about this! What the hell is wrong with me?_ He quickly got dressed after hurriedly drying his hair with one of the towels on the rack. The bathroom was relatively small for five people.

As Robin's mind drifted back to reality … he realized he'd have to get rid of the clothes. They were filthy … He couldn't just throw them away. There was a risk of someone wandering by the trashcan and _smelling _it. Even if they didn't they'd see he'd thrown away one of his uniforms and perhaps wonder why.

It was a small chance, but not a risk Robin was willing to take. He began gathering the soaked clothes into a black trash bag. He proceeded to turn off the fire alarm system and burn them. He was careful ofcourse. He'd worked with Batman long enough to know how evidence was burned successfully.

Afterward, he gathered the ashes and washed them down the drain. He was fairly confidant that the job was done thoroughly. He'd even cleaned the bathroom tiles on which the clothing was laid for good measure. He heard his friends arrive downstairs. Finally, it was over and he could relax. He lay back on his bed. He'd never been more exhausted in his life. He's fought psychotic villains, evil monsters, and killer robots, all in the same day, and had enough energy for a round of basketball with Cyborg, or even a late night workout. He let out a soft sigh as he began to calm from the adrenalin high. It was a stupid thing to do. He would never let his guard down like that again.

*

*

"But Robin, why would they come here?" Starfire was curious.

"There's no market for cocaine in Gotham city anymore, so the Falconi family decided they'd set up a new market here." Robin replied "Lucky Batman gave us the tip off or we would've never expected it." Robin was nervous. He didn't want them there. They were in danger. They didn't understand the gravity of the situation. If they make a wrong move, they could be killed.

"So, are these like big time mob dealers? With guns and everything?" Beastboy sounded overly-excited.

"This isn't a _game_ Garfield!" Robin finally snapped "These aren't the villains and criminals we're used to fighting! They're smart, they're organized, and they will _kill_ you if you let your guard down!"

There was a pause for a moment or two. The team wasn't used to Robin having such outbursts. He seemed frustrated lately. "When do you want us to make our move?" Cyborg broke the silence.

"On _my_ signal and not a _moment_ sooner" Robin's voice was firm.

The team stood silent for a few moments more before spreading out, taking different vantage points around the small abandoned building. It was near the edge of the docks. That seemed to be the Falconis` thing. The docks were always their favorite meeting place.

Ten minutes had passed since the meeting started. They were nearly clear of all business, but it was all spoken in code. So far, they had nothing they could use, and couldn't make an arrest. It seemed as though they'd completely wasted their time, until suddenly, and without warning, a man, bound, and gagged was pulled into the room and dropped to his knees before the boss' chair, where he was comfortably seated. He tucked his suede boot under the chin of the captive. "Who'da hell's this low life?"

"Scrawny little runt leaked our information to some other guys workin' 32nd street"

"So why's he still alive?"

"Saved him for you, boss. Whaddya reckon we should do with 'im?"

Robin could see the team tense up. He spoke to them via communicator "wait for my signal. I repeat, stand down!"

"He likes to talk so much, let's give 'im another hole to _talk_ out of."

A mobster who had remained quiet until this point came from behind and placed the gun to the man's jaw. Ofcourse, no one of value would get their hands this dirty at a meeting. They weren't stupid. The most valuable members seldom _killed_ anyone in a place as insecure as this.

The team didn't wait any longer; they immediately rushed in to the man's rescue. "_**No! not yet!**_" Robin screamed at them in vain. _Well, it's too late now._

Robin shot up immediately and rushed in to try to minimize any risk his team had of being killed when he heard a smooth, low voice from behind him in the shadows of the steel shipping boxes "Robin."

He froze right where he was and turned quickly to place the sound's origin. He spotted a dark figure in the shadows and immediately after catching the gleam of metal from the headgear, his target had changed. "Slade!" Without thinking, he rushed immediately into the chase. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt his body surge with heat and rage. He ran as fast as his legs could keep up, until he reached Slade. He hadn't gone far, just out of sight of the team. He was calm, collected, certainly better prepared than last time. Once again, Slade was four steps ahead of Robin. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice laced with the rage over the humiliation Slade had caused him.

"Not for the same reason you are, though I plan to take _care_ of the Falconis _believe_ me. I'm not about to lose my place in this city to a crowd of low-class mobsters." Slade sounded more annoyed than anything "I'm actually here for you, Robin."

Robin could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. "What for?" his tone was more nervous.

"Don't play coy, Robin. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Slade began to edge toward him "I have a proposition for you … no, more like a _deal_ to make."

"Alright, tell me what I'm _not_ agreeing to"

"I prefer we speak in _private_ if you don't mind" Slade continued to edge closer "Meet me at that warehouse on 22nd street, 2:30 am. Don't get your hopes up, Robin, it's not my new headquarters, just some property I own on the side, just in case. I'll not have anyone else overhear us. You come alone or not at all."

Though Slade was still at least five feet away, Robin was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the distance. "I don't exactly feel _comfortable_ being _alone_ with you" He stepped back a step without noticing.

"You have my word that I won't do you any harm. If this were a trap I wouldn't spell it out for you."

Robin heard a high pitched scream. "Star" he whipped his head around. He paused for a second, facing a momentary dilemma of wanting to save his team, but wanting to catch Slade. "… Alright, I'll be there." Slade gave a nod and they parted ways, for the moment.

*

*

_2:28_. Robin pushed open the doors of the warehouse to see that it was, for the most part, empty. There were a few wires, a computer screen, but it was mostly just collecting dust.

"Sorry if the surroundings aren't to your liking, Robin." Slade appeared from the shadows "I really have done some work on the place, but only in a particular room."

"Let's get straight to the point. I don't have time for any games. What do you want?"

Slade let out a slight chuckle "I want the same thing you do, and we'll get to that, let me assure you, but first, I'd like to discuss the terms."

"Terms of _what?_"

"Must I spell it out for you?" He sounded amused. "What do you think we're _here_ for? The scenery? This is about one thing, and one thing only, _sex._"

Robin's cheeks flushed bright red at how brutally blunt Slade had put it. "There is _no_ way I would _ever_- "

"Well in that case I suggest you leave now. I'm not stopping you … however, if you'd like to stay, we can negotiate the terms and come to an agreement."

Robin had no intention of letting Slade have his way with him, but he _was_ curious of what kind of terms Slade would set. "… I'm listening"

Slade, well aware Robin wasn't planning on having sex with him, at least not at the moment, continued anyway, for future reference "Firstly, no one other than us is to know of this, if anyone is told, the deal is off." He paused to make sure Robin was listening "Second, identities are not to be revealed, if one of us learns the other's identity, the deal is off … and thirdly … there is to be no emotional involvement … The last one's more for _your_ benefit ... When you're so young, you can easily confuse sexual desire for emotion."

Robin paused for a moment. Slade was actually being … reasonable … but even so, "No deal … oh, and believe me, _I_ can't see myself getting 'emotionally involved' with _you_ anytime soon!"

Slade chuckled to himself. _Poor Robin feels __**insulted**__, how adorable._ "No need to get so _defensive_, Robin. It was merely an observation."

Slade's demeanor seemed to change as he made his way toward Robin. Knowing, full well what his intentions were, Robin began backing away, but didn't get far before he was trapped between Slade and a wall. "Don't" Robin warned as Slade advanced upon him, placing his hand at his waist and firmly pulling him forward.

"Why not?" Slade leaned farther, breathing down the boy's neck, slowly sliding his hand down his taught stomach to his groin.

Robin let out a slight gasp, and began to feel his body heat rising with a surge of hormones. His legs began to feel weak as Slade massaged through the thin material of his pants. He was on the verge of collapsing.

"Get undressed, and meet me in the bedroom, last door on the left." Slade's voice was rushed. He walked with a brisk pace down the hall to wait in the bedroom for him.

Robin could feel his legs shake as he pulled off his shirt and began wrestling with his gloves, belt, and pants. _What am I __**doing?**_ He couldn't help but think of how wrong it was, but he couldn't bring himself to stop either. He followed Slade down the hall and to the bedroom. He'd left, at least for the moment, his briefs on to maintain his dignity for as long as possible.

The bedroom was nice, comfortably, but not expensively furnished, with dim lighting coming from the hall outside, there didn't seem to be a light bulb in the room, an inviting warm looking bed with silk black sheets … a scene set specifically for _this_.

Slade eyed Robin's bare skin, starting at his chest and working his way down until he got to his briefs. "I thought I told you to get undressed"

Robin swallowed the lump in his dry throat. "I'm working on it" He slid the briefs down his legs and kicked them off "… and … what about _you?_"

Slade let out a light chuckle "close the door, and come here."

Robin did as instructed, feeling his way over to the bed, blinded by the darkness of the room. Eventually he crawled into bed and his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He couldn't see much, but he was able to make out a few shadows, and gleams on Slade's metallic uniform. He quickly crawled across the bed to where Slade lay, calmly, relaxed. He planned to take his _time_. Robin however wasn't in a waiting mood. He slid his hand down the front of Slade's black, heavy, leather pants, expecting reciprocation for his efforts.

Slade let out a slight chuckle at him. "Don't be too eager Robin. We _have_ all night." He pulled Robin's hand out of his pants, and pushed him back to the mattress. "Relax"

Robin strained against the dark as Slade unlatched his metallic helmet, pulled it off, and threw it aside. Despite his best efforts, the most he could make out was that Slade was Caucasian, had some stubble, and short, clean-cut, platinum blonde, possibly white, hair. The finer details of Slade's face were hidden in shadow. There seemed to be something hiding his right eye, which was itself concealed behind Slade's hair, hanging in his face as he pulled off his shirt and the Kevlar vest below it.

Robin looked carefully at the material, and on each he saw a small 'S' symbol … _He must get this stuff custom made._ Robin watched as Slade removed the rest of his clothing, article by article, agonizingly slowly. He inspected Slade's bare skin carefully. It was pale, and riddled with battle scars. Robin couldn't tell from what exactly, not in this lighting, but the majority appeared to be gunshot wounds.

Slade noticed the staring, and was admitably flattered. "See something you like?"

Robin, not conscious of doing so, bit his lip. "Yes, actually"

"Shall we get started then?" Slade slid his hand up Robin's thigh.

Robin tensed and barely managed to stifle a gasp of excitement. He swallowed the lump in his throat so he was able to speak. "Yea"

Slade leaned over him and let his hands wonder up and down Robin's smooth, delicate skin. He was actually much better looking than Slade had expected. He didn't expect his skin to be so flawless … especially in his line of work. With a seamless transition, Slade began directing his attention southwards. Robin let out a gasp of air as Slade slid his hand up and down his length, slowly.

Slade continued this at the same pace for a moment or so, just to see how much of it Robin would tolerate before urging him for more, but things didn't go quite as Slade had planned. He ended up frustrating _himself_ and decided to cut his little experiment short. He released Robin from his grip and searched the dresser until he found a small container. He then proceeded to open the cap of it, and squeeze about a fourth of the contents onto his fingers.

"W-what're you doing?" Robin's head was still spinning from the excitement.

Slade pushed his legs apart and knelt so he was between them. "This is going to be a little difficult. Just try to relax."

A sudden expression of panic overtook Robin's face as he realized what Slade intended to do. He immediately tried to back away from him, but was pinned before he could.

"Now, now, don't be _difficult_, Robin" Slade's voice was laced with impatience. He held Robin's legs apart as he began to slowly slide his fingers into him, while simultaneously emptying more of the contents of the container onto his large and now rather hard erection.

"waitwaitwiatwait!" Robin jerked back, trying to free himself from Slade's grip, but was only forced further into the position. "Don't- ah!" Robin winced as Slade began to drive himself into him. The pain, due mostly to the fact that Slade was hung like a fucking _porn_ _star_, coursed through Robin's nerves and he instinctively clenched himself as hard as he could, which only made things more painful.

"_**Relax**_**, **Robin" Slade pushed farther "It's almost half way there"

_Half __**way?**__ Are you __**kidding**__ me?_ Robin, to the best of his ability, obeyed. He grit his teeth and relaxed enough for Slade to drive in the full length. Slade then withdrew and pushed back in, slowly.

Robin suddenly felt himself heating up again, as he felt Slade brush against something. He let out a few soft moans as Slade began to build a rhythm. "ah" Robin parted his legs farther, to allow him more access.

Slade began thrusting harder, making sure to hit all the right places. Robin arched his back and let out a ragged moan. Robin began to move in rhythm with Slade's thrusts, muttering obscenities under his breath. Hearing Robin's moaning and pleading excited Slade all the more, he leaned forward onto him and began kissing, sucking, and biting at his neck. He gripped his hair and pulled his head to the side, bearing his neck. Robin moaned, and gripped the sheets, feeling Slade's pace quicken. He began unconsciously moaning, quite loudly. Eventually, he'd taken all he could handle, and he threw his head back against the mattress and came, cursing Slade's name. Slade could feel Robin tense and relax in his grip, and the feeling of the hot liquid spilled onto him became too much for him and he followed suit.

They lay there in the dark for a while. Their vision impaired by their dazed state, the only reminder of where they were at the moment was each other's heavy breathing. Robin could feel the weight of his eyelids. His head still spinning, he fell immediately unconscious, half hoping that all this had been was a dream … that he wouldn't have to face up to what he'd done. The time for such things could wait, for now, he could relax and let his mind go blank.

*

*

(XD ha! I wasted a full four pages on not sex! You were reading it like "WTF? This is a total time waster!" Well, I'll assure you that it wasn't entirely pointless … okay most of it you could probably do without, but who cares? I like the whole "cat and mouse" game they play before they go at it like rabbits.)


End file.
